


Do You Approve?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam, Fluff, M/M, Post S11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have been trying to hide their relationship from Mary since she arrived back in their lives. But there's only so long they can stay away from each other. What will happen when she finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Approve?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Lena (canonsoulmates on Tumblr).

“Sam, damnit, stop it, our Mom’s right in the next room,” Dean hissed when Sam shoved his hands down the front of Dean’s jeans for the fifth time that evening.

 

Dean _had_ been attempting to make dinner, but it seemed like Sam had other ideas.

 

“Come on, De – It’s been _weeks_. Every time we try something, even if she’s asleep, you freak out. She’s gotta know we sleep in the same room by now,” Sam said, though he backed up and leaned his hip on the counter.

 

“Knowing your kids sleep in the same room is different than finding out they suck each other’s cocks.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes deeply at that. “I swear, Dean. I’m glad she’s back, don’t get me wrong, she saved my ass from that British bitch, but – we’re not gonna let her come between us, are we?”

 

“What? No! Sam, come on.” Dean threw his hands up, looking at Sam straight on. His shoulders slumped a little at the pain in Sam’s expression.

 

He walked up to him and set his hands on his shoulders. “Look at me, Sammy, you know nothing’s more important than you. Come on, I’ve almost destroyed the world so we could be together. You gotta know I won’t ever let anything come between us, even Mom.”

 

“You don’t even kiss me anymore, too afraid she’ll walk in.” Sam whispered. He knew he sounded whiny and childish but, damnit, he missed his brother.

 

“She’s just always around. This world is so different than the one she remembers – I mean, she flipped out when she saw our laptops and cell phones. You never know if she’s gonna come ask about something or come to us being confused… Would you really want her to walk in on us making out or worse?”

 

“What about when she’s asleep?”

 

“She’s a hunter, Sam. You think Dad didn’t hear all those times we’d jerk each other off? He did.”

 Sam went pale. “No.”

 

“Yeah, he just didn’t say anything. As far as he knew it was just innocent kid stuff – why do you think I made sure we only did stuff as teenagers when he was drunk or gone?”

 

Sam flushed a dark red. “So you think she might hear us either way.”

 

Dean nodded slowly. He rubbed Sam’s shoulders, offering a small smile. “Look, tonight we’ll go down to the torture chamber. I know it’s not the Hilton, but it’s soundproof. We can set up the cot and make love, okay?”

 

“Really?” Sam’s expression brightened at the suggestion.

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, she wouldn’t think to check down there, and we’ll go after she’s asleep anyway, so it’ll be good.”

 

Sam grinned, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Dean’s mouth. “Thank you,” He whispered before leaving the kitchen.

 

Dean shook his head, turning back to his burgers before they burned.

 

 

That evening, as promised, Dean led Sam down to the bunker’s ‘torture chamber’. Though the setting wasn’t ideal, Dean had tried his best. He lit a few of Sam’s sweet smelling candles – though he always complained about the smell, Sam liked it, and that was what was important – he also set up the cot with some fluffy blankets and pillows. It wouldn’t be for sleeping, it was too small for that, but it would work for sex.

 

“De—You did this for me?”

 

“I felt bad. You’re right. I’ve been neglecting us.” Dean shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Go lay down.”

 

Sam hurried to the bed, still taking in the candles and general atmosphere – torture chamber or not, Dean had done so much to make Sam happy. He loved when his brother was like this.

 

Dean followed after him, taking a moment to pull off their clothes before stretching out over him and kissing him deeply.

 

Sam returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders.

 

Leaning down to grab a bottle of lube, Dean spoke coarsely, "Gonna make up for ignoring you, Sammy... Make you feel good tonight."

 

Sam spread his legs wide and hooked them around Dean, groaning, "Please, De..."

 

Dean laughed a little and kissed Sam’s mouth, stroking his hair back. “Don’t worry baby boy, I’ll make it worth it.”

 

He moved back, pouring lube on his fingers to prep Sam. “Jesus, you haven’t done anything have you?” He asked, surprised when even one finger was a tight fit.

 

“Not since the last time we – oh Jesus, Dean…” Sam grabbed Dean’s wrist when he nudged his prostate.

 

“Shh… Relax,” Dean instructed, working him loose gently.

 

They always spent the most of their time on foreplay – though Dean would never admit it, he loved it as much as Sam did. And now that they had their Mom in the bunker, it was even more important. The connection, the openness that each felt with one another during the foreplay – and the sex – but the foreplay was really what brought them to that point, it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

 

Soon nothing existed for Sam except for Dean and, likewise, nothing existed for Dean except for Sam. The slick sound of their skin, slapping together on every deep thrust, the beautiful groans and whimpers that were emitted from Sam’s mouth, muffled by the comforter, the grunts and whispers of affection and love from Dean as he leaned over Sam’s back, placing butterfly kisses over his sweaty spine.

 

Neither heard when the doors slid open, both too lost in their own worlds. However, they definitely heard the feminine gasp, and looked up simultaneously to see none other than their mother standing in the doorway.

 

“Shit, Mom!” Dean cried. He took the time to pull carefully out of Sam before slinging a blanket quickly over them both. “We can explain.”

 

She shook her head, raising her hand as if to block the view from her sight, before walking out.

 

Dean buried his face in his hands, mumbling under his breath. Sam reached over to comfort him but stopped himself – god knows that’s what got him into this mess. “Dean, I’m sorry—“

 

“Just… Go back to our room, Sam,” Dean mumbled from his hiding spot.

  
Sam’s shoulders slumped but he rose, pulling on his jeans and shirt. He walked out, head hung.

 

Dean pulled himself up from the bed and put out the candles about half an hour later. He dressed and stalked to their room, surprised to find the bed empty. Scowling, he began to search through the other rooms. He found Sam in his own room, curled on his bed. With a sad sigh he stepped in, leaning down to press a kiss to Sam’s forehead before sneaking back to his room.

 

Things remained tense in the bunker following the events of that night.

 

Their mother was all but nonexistent, each only ran into her a few times in passing, headed for the kitchen or their respective rooms.

 

Sam moved back into his own room, not even speaking to Dean except when asking to pass the salt during dinner or, occasionally, if he needed anything before Sam went out on a supplies run.

 

About a week into the standoff, Dean woke up to a note taped on his mirror,

 

_‘De, too tense right now. Need to clear my head._

_Found a case in WY._

_Be back soon._

_– S_

Dean sighed heavily upon reading it, tearing it off his mirror and throwing it into the garbage. It was fucking impossible to live like this. He stalked down to the garage, expecting to see the Impala gone, but no. Sam, the moron he was when he was frustrated or sad, had decided to take one of the motorcycles.

 

He swore loudly, pulling his phone out, fully intending to chew him out on voicemail. When Sam’s phone began ringing on the table in the library, Dean’s cursing reached new levels. He threw his own phone hard, shattering it against one of the sturdy wooden bookshelves before laying into the tables themselves, overturning various books and knickknacks.

 

Mary rushed into the library just as Dean started in on the third table. She pulled him away from his destruction, “What the hell is doing on, Dean?!” She cried, grabbing his face to still him.

 

Dean grimaced, yanking his head out of Mary’s grasp. “Sam’s fucking gone,” He muttered.

 

He turned, snagging Sam’s phone and unlocking it. His heart gave a throb of pain at the background: it was of himself and Sam last Valentine’s Day. That stupid qareen that had nearly ripped Dean’s heart out. Sam had been beside himself with worry, though he’d done his best to hide it. They’d made love at least three times, until Sam no longer felt like Dean was going to disappear if he closed his eyes. Sam had snapped the photo of them in bed, looking thoroughly fucked out and completely in love.

 

Dean squeezed the phone for a moment, trying to ground himself – it would do no good to get pissed right now. He made himself look at the phone again, finding Cas’ number. He could hear his mother talking behind him, but at this point, he couldn’t bring himself to care what she was saying.

 

“Cas! Come on, answer your damn phone!” He snapped when Cas’ phone went immediately to voicemail. He slammed Sam’s phone down on the table.

 

Mary touched his upper arm, rubbing gently, “Where did he go, Dean?”

 

“Wyoming, on a case.”

 

“Okay, why is it scaring you so much then? We’re hunters.”

 

“You don’t get it,” Dean jerked out of her grip and slumped into a chair he hadn’t overturned. “Sammy and I don’t hunt alone. We always have each other. And we definitely don’t hunt stressed out or pissed off – he’s gonna end up dead cause he’s not focusing.”

 

“Sam is an efficient hunter, Dean. Why do you think he’s any more stressed than normal?”

 

“Because I know him, Mom! He hasn’t spoken to me since you saw us fucking, he moved back to his own bedroom and he’s freaking out because he thinks I’m mad at him for this crap when it’s not his fault! I could’ve said no, and I didn’t, and it’s on me! So he’s gonna end up dead in a ditch and it’s on me!” He jumped up, overturning the chair and stormed out.

 

He knew Mary was following him as he rushed to his room, packing a bag.

 

“What are you doing, Dean?”

 

“Following him. He can’t have gone that far, I was up until two, so he’s only got a – “ He glanced at his watch, “a seven hour head start on me.”

 

“What happened to not hunting stressed out?” She asked, crossing her arms. Dean turned on her, his eyes dark.

 

“This is _Sam,_ Mom. You don’t get it, you couldn’t. Just like you could never understand why we have sex. Since Dad died, we – we’re all we’ve ever had. It’s been me and Sammy. We’ve told you some of the stuff that’s gone on since you died but not everything. I went to Hell for him. Tried to commit suicide just last year so I could bargain with a reaper to bring him back when I thought he was dead. Me and Sam – we can’t exist without each other. If you don’t get that, fine. I care about you, Mom, and I am glad Amara brought you back, but – I’ve gotta stop being a dick. I’ve gotta put Sammy first this time.”

 

She stood still for a moment, their eyes locked across the room. “Fine, give me five minutes to get my stuff,” She said, turning.

 

“What? Whoa, you don’t need to come.”

 

She turned back, brows furrowed in a look that was just so Sam it made Dean’s heart ache. “He’s my son too, Dean. If what you say is true and he’s in danger, we need to find him quickly.”

 

Dean scowled, “I didn’t figure... I mean you’ve barely spoken to us since – you know.”

 

“Dean, what I saw startled me. Imagine yourself in my place. Would you be so quickly accepting? Or would it take you a few days to process?”

 

“Process? Mom, you’ve avoided Sam and I for a week. We thought you hated us.”

 

“I could never hate my sons, regardless of who they choose to sleep with.” She approached him slowly and set her hands on his cheeks.

 

“I love both you and your brother, Dean. No matter what. I might not understand _why_ you two chose to push your relationship to this level, but I can see how deeply you care for one another. I shouldn’t have shunned either of you, for that I’m sorry. Let’s go find Sam, huh?”

 

Dean relaxed, smiling a little. He reached up, setting his hand over his Mom’s. “Thank you, Mom. That means a lot… Sam will wanna hear it too.”

 

“And when we find him, I will tell him the same thing, as soon as you apologize for giving him the cold shoulder as well.”

 

Dean laughed weakly, “Yeah, Sammy’s used to that. Grab a bag, we’ll head out in ten.”

 

 

With the head start that Sam had managed, it took Dean and Mary two days to catch up to him.

 

When they did, he was in the process of beheading a ghoul, blood splattered all over his sweaty face, clothes torn from the fight.

 

Ignoring his current state, Dean rushed up to him, wrapping him in a rib crushing hug and planting a violent kiss on his parted lips.

 

“Wh – Dean, get off me!” Sam finally managed when he wrestled out of Dean’s grip.

 

Dean glared then and drew his fist back, landing a punch to Sam’s jaw that knocked him on his ass. “Don’t you _ever_ fucking run off like that again!” He hauled Sam up by his coat and gave him a rough shake. “You scared the shit out of me!”

  
Sam shoved Dean’s hands off him, flattening his coat down. “It was a hunt, Dean.”

 

“You took a motorcycle! And left your phone!”

 

“You hadn’t spoken to me in a fucking week! Why did I think you’d call, huh?” Dean pulled back, his jaw twitching.

 

“You didn’t think I’d call? Jesus, Sam. I don’t care how pissed we are at each other; you know I’d never abandon you.”

 

Sam looked down, ashamed, “I thought, because of Mom – I thought we were done.”

 

Dean shook his head, grabbing Sam’s face and lifting it. “Never. It’s always been you and me, Sammy. That’s not gonna change. Plus, Mom and I had a talk. She’s got some stuff to say to you. So come on, do you have a hotel room?”

 

Sam nodded weakly. Dean returned the motion before speaking, “Alright, go back to the car. Mom and I will clean up this mess then we’ll go to the hotel.”

 

“The bike—“

 

“Leave it. I don’t ever wanna see you riding one of those fucking things again. We’re selling all of the ones in the bunker.”

 

Sam laughed weakly and tilted his head down, angling for a kiss – something Dean happily provided.

 

After a moment he stepped back, swatting Sam’s ass. “Go get in the car. And don’t get monster blood all over the leather.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes affectionately but turned, walking to the car. He hesitated when he reached their Mom, but she smiled softly, reaching out and stroking his cheek. “We’ll talk in the motel,” she whispered. He nodded and walked to the car, climbing into the passenger seat.

 

 

Back at the motel, when all three were freshly showered – Dean insisting that he and Sam shower together, though nothing happened – Mary sat on one bed, the brothers on the other, watching her. She crossed her hands on her lap, not sure where to begin. Finally, she sighed, looking at each man in turn.

 

“I know I’ve been distant with you two for a while. And that was the wrong choice to make. I should have spoken to you right away, so you could gauge my reaction correctly. I don’t hate either of you. I couldn’t, you’re my boys. It startled me, yes – walking in on either of you in that sort of position, even if it wasn’t with one another, would have been startling. Neither of you even gave me an indication that you weren’t straight. And when Sam mentioned Jess and Dean, you mentioned Lisa, you have to understand, I assumed…”

 

“We don’t go for that many guys,” Dean filled in, “It’s pretty much just me and Sam. We both sleep with chicks sometimes but, for dudes, Sam’s pretty much it.”

 

Sam nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I don’t usually sleep around with other dudes. Dean and I kind of have an agreement, we can screw chicks but, you know… We’re it for each other when it comes to relationships now.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes but allowed Sam to reach and take his hand. A sad smile crossed Mary’s face.

 

“I can see the love between you two,” she continued, “and despite the oddity of the relationship, I can’t tell you it’s wrong. Hunters live on the fringes of society. I mean, who else are you supposed to share your life with than another hunter? I tried to get out, and look where I ended up. Sam as well, and you, Dean. It makes sense in its own way.”

 

The three were quiet for a long time until Sam finally spoke, soft, like he was afraid of the answer, “Does this mean that you approve?”

 

She smiled softly and rose, pulling both of her boys into a hug. “I approve, provided you lock your door if you decide to make love, so I won’t walk in again by accident.”

 

 

 


End file.
